


First Impressions

by AliyaLector



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliyaLector/pseuds/AliyaLector
Summary: Amira and Xavier meet for the first time :D





	First Impressions

Kells Academy. A private school in Montreal that housed the elite children of the city. Due to the prices and exclusivity, only select children were accepted from the waiting list. Unless, of course, you were Hannibal Lector. Then you got all three of your children into said school without issue due to both your status and the fact that your children are all incredibly smart and gifted in their own ways. Hannibal enrolled his offspring into Kells when they were in Kindergarten, 2nd, and 4th grade, planning to keep them there until their 11th-grade years.

Fast-forward to Amira’s 7th-grade year, the 11-year-old was one of the smartest in her class despite being a year younger than her classmates and found herself excelling despite some opposition. One day a new student is brought into her science class, and things change for her. This new boy, Xavier Rose, was 12 years old and incredibly smart. The only thing that seemed to be more lovely than his smarts were his incredible looks and undeniable charm. Xavier found himself having the favor of most of the girls and female teachers at his school with ease, though there seemed to be one particular little demon that saw through the face he put on and decided to confront him on it one day.

Amira decided to confront him after a class they shared one day and questioned him very plainly.

“Why are you going around charming these girls, you palm tree?”

Xavier was definitely taken back that she wasn’t smitten with him like all of the other girls in their classes but tried to brush it off as if she was confused.

“I don’t know what you mean, little one. Maybe you have me mixed up with another?”

She rolled her eyes but leaned in slightly before lowering her voice with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

“I mean you’re a demon just like me. Also don’t call me that, you’re barely taller than me!”

Xavier chuckled but held his hands up in surrender, silently enamored with the tiny wonder in front of him before moving past her to walk away while he matched her previous whisper.

“You’re right, actually. I guess that makes us friends since we seem to be the only demons around here, no?”

…

After the earlier conversation with Xavier, Amira found herself vibrating with excitement while she made her way to lunch. She grabbed her food then went to find her new friend, questions forming in her head to find out just how similar they really were. Just when Amira spotted the towering 12-year-old, her eyes widened a bit at the site before her. Delilah Montgomery, self-proclaimed class queen and all-around annoying white girl, was sitting next to a seemingly interested Xavier and engaging him in conversation. Amira was going to go sit somewhere else with an annoyed huff, but then Delilah touched him. It was actually very innocent, she had a hand on his arm while asking him about his hair, but a rage that Amira hadn’t ever felt before came over her.

It was like everything her parents had taught her about being nice to others was forgotten in a matter of seconds as the melaninated child stalked over to her pale counterpart. It was known that Delilah didn’t like Amira at all but to try and impress Xavier she smiled as the girl approached and opened her mouth to speak.

“Amira, h-”

Before Delilah could finish her statement she was smacked with the entire force of Amira’s fist, causing the human to fly off the seat and land on the ground with a painful thud, rendering her unconscious. Xavier seemed to be the only child in the room that didn’t look shocked or worried about the girl on the ground. He actually found himself grinning at the short redhead that now sat next to him with her food, listening to her grumble while she began to eat her food.

“She had no right to touch you…you’re my friend.”

(After School)

Amira sat next to Xavier outside their principal’s office with her head on his shoulder, both of them in relaxed positions with their eyes closed. Just when Amira thought she’d drift off to sleep, she heard the loud voice of her mother through the office door.

“Are you going to explain why my child is suspended?! I don’t have time for your white-splaining and I know the shit is most likely not her fault.”

The young principal cowered back a bit as Diana spoke, letting her finish before he nervously answered.

“Well, Mrs. Lector…she broke a girl’s nose. And gave her a concussion. We don’t tolerate bully behavior he-“

“BULLY BEHAVIOR?! THE GIRL IS 4’9 ON A GOOD DAY AND YOU WANT TO CALL HER A BULLY?? MAYBE THE LITTLE WHITE CHILD SHE HIT WAS BULLYING HER!!”

The woman nearly flipped the principal’s desk as she spoke, her normally even tempter being exponentially shorter when it comes to her young child. Amira sat herself up with wide eyes when she was met with a woman’s voice that most definitely wasn’t her mother’s come into the outer area of the office.

“Xavier Christian!! What the hell are you doing in here? And who is this?!”

The woman looked a bit like an older feminine version of Xavier and her voice was melodic with a slight French drawl, but her expression held a surprise and no small amount of anger. Xavier himself was barely fazed by the tone his mother came into the room with and found himself only opening his eyes when she asked about Amira.

“She’s a friend, mama. She got in some trouble because of me and I decided to sit with her while her mother was in the principal’s office.”

Her face relaxed slightly but she still regarded the small child with a guarded expression.

Amira found herself feeling just as wary of the woman until she suddenly realized why. Her umber-hued eyes widened further and she pointed at the woman before speaking.

“You’re a demon too?!” her eyes moved to Xavier with her next question before she turned to his mother instead. “Is your entire family demons? I’m a demon too but only one of my brothers is along with me.”

Mrs. Rose now held a look of surprise as she observed the girl closer now, realizing quickly why the two were drawn to one another. Just as she was prepared to answer, Diana emerged from the visibly terrified principal’s office, looking to her daughter with a sweet smile as if she hadn’t just been tearing the man behind her a new asshole.

“Amira, are you ready to go darling? Frankie is probably ready by now.” She raised a brow at the other woman but otherwise gave a polite nod.

“Wait! I’m sorry to bother you, but it appears our children have become fast friends. Would it be alright if we talked for a bit?”

After some conversation and getting to know each other, both mothers agreed that it would be better for two kids like theirs to stick together. If only they knew what that would turn into…


End file.
